


Wilboo

by Pandini



Series: Dream SMP [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Happy, Hugs, It should be Wilboo instead of Ghostbur thank you very much, Minesonas, Wholesome Times, Wilboo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandini/pseuds/Pandini
Summary: so Wilbur had recently died... he had become Ghostbur and always loved messing with his alive friends, or just happily talking to them, he loved that too.when Wilbur had died he had forgotten all the bad times, and he had gained a love for helping his family and friends!my last fic was a bit sad so now I did wholesome times!I like writing it a lot more :3
Series: Dream SMP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050065
Kudos: 9





	Wilboo

**Author's Note:**

> second fic for this fandom!  
> and I want it to be wholesome.
> 
> P.S first chapter has been deleted and changed completely

"Friend!" a certain ghost shouted.

Phil was staring out from his window, being stuck in house arrest didn't really leave you much to do.

So now he was watching 4 of his friends surrounding a blue sheep.

Ghostbur, Phil's sort-of-dead son, had said blue sheep on a lead and he was feeding it grass.   
"Hey Wilbur, what are you doing with that sheep?" Tubbo asked the ghost, Ghostbur then looked up at Tubbo, and smiled.

Ranboo and Fundy came right after Tubbo asked that, they also looked confused.   
Tubbo checked the nametag and it said 'friend'   
"oh he's called friend! that's adorable"   
The ghost responded with; "yeah!" "hello he's my- he's my friend!"

Phil wondered why his son sometimes stuttered now that he had become a ghost.

Ranboo laughed, "oh that's nice."   
"yeah, this is nice" The president said, a big smile on his face. it had been a while since there was something wholesome like this, Ghostbur is just a big bundle of wholesomness compared to the rest of the server.

Tubbo definitely liked this, and so did Phil.

Ghostbur spoke up; "why did you ask what I'm doing with friend?"   
The ghost's voice echoed. it was a nice new feature, one that came with being a ghost, Phil guessed.   
"oh well I was just wondering where you were going!" Tubbo said.

The Blue sheep then finally ate all the grass Ghostbur had in his hands and ate it happily, the sheep looked so strangely happy.   
oh well, so pet, so owner they say. 'wait do they say that? I can't remember how that saying goes' thought Phil.

Phil's thought was interrupted by Ghostbur gasping loudly.   
"I LOVE HIM SO MUCH." the ghost squeeled.   
Ghostbur gave his sheep friend a big hug and held it tightly.

It was an adorable sight, really.   
A strange ghost hugging his blue companion.

Phil started laughing, oh gosh this was a sight to see indeed.

"I'm glad Wilbur, I'm glad" Tubbo said with a fond smile on his face.   
Ghostbur was basically jumping around by now, "He just ate the grass! he's so cute!" the ghost was really happy, that was also cute.   
He hugged the sheep once again, and was saying with a fond smile on his face; "oh he's doing so well!" "I like how everyone's giving me attention now."

Ghostbur noticed his dad watching the whole thing and got distracted instantly, typical Ghostbur.

"Oh hi Phil!!" he waved excitedly   
"Hi dad!"   
"this is my sheep, Friend!"   
"do you like him?"   
"I love him!"

Phil waved back, "Hello Ghostbur! I like him, he's adorable" Phil said with a big grin on his face, this was ridiculous.

at some point Philza had moved to the door and stood under the doorframe to take a better look at the situation.  
Tubbo saw this as Phil trying to escape his house arrest.

Tubbo yelled back at Phil, "wait you're still on house arre-"   
Ranboo elbowed Tubbo in the side, cutting him short. "as long as he remains in his house he's OK, he's not breaking any rules, Tubbo"   
"oh well that's true" The president responded almost shamefully.

Phil laughed, it was maybe not that bad being on house arrest, he got to see the silly things like this.

* * *

Ghostbur went on a walk while singing some tune.   
"Wait! Wil." Fundy said as he ran after the ghost, Ghostbur turned to his son. 

"why are you singing a tune?" Ranboo asked.  
The ghost responded with a big smile, "Oh I'm just really really happy!"

"Wil." Fundy tried to get Ghostbur's attention again.   
"Wilbur, if I may ask, what is up with the color blue?" Fundy asked his dad.

"oh," the ghost began  
"so what happens is like, a lot of people here are very sad, very angry-"   
Ghostbur interrupted himself to throw some blue to all his friends. "here, have some blue to calm yourselves"  
He continued, "so a lot of people are angry and sad and you guys are covered in cranberry sauce and are not cleaning it off, wich is a sign you guys are probably depressed,"

Ghostbur was reffering to the halloween costumes the three of them were wearing, they were butchers or something, telling as though they all wore an apron that was covered in fake blood.  
It had definitely scared the sheep when he saw them.

"So what I'm saying is, you see, the blue was probably once clear but it sucks away your sadness and it turns blue!"   
"and then what you can do is you can throw the blue away," Ghostbur demonstrated by throwing away a piece of blue dye.   
"and then that's all your sadness gone!"  
"it- it- it trivializes it so it's like there's no problems anymore!" the ghost finally finished with.

Phil thought it was nice of Ghostbur to hand this out to everyone to keep them happy.  
it was weird, sure, but if it works, Phil's not complaining.

"oh, I see" Fundy said after the explanation of the weird thing Ghostbur has come up with.

"it- it- it trivializes it so it's like there's no problems anymore" the ghost finally finished.

Then, Fundy realized something.  
"Wait, wait dad, if I may ask, if the blue sucks up- like, if the blue used to have no colour and it sucks up all the sadness and then it turns blue...."  
"How, like, how are you giving away-" Fundy stopped himself abruptly, took a breath, and said:

"....are you sad?"

There was a long pause, everyone was just looking at Ghostbur.  
The mood had switched with the silence, there was tension in the air, everyone just... waiting.  
waiting for the answer.

"..."

"....well not now that I've got friend!"

He hugged his sheep, the mood switched back to happiness again.  
Ghostbur's blue friend still as happy as before.

Phil liked this side of his son, Alivebur wasn't quite... the best person, as far as he was aware.

* * *

Once Tubbo, Fundy and Ranboo left, Ghostbur walked to Phil's house with his new friend.

Singing his favourite song.

"My L'manberg, My L'manberg-"  
The sheep was singing along with his owner.

"Hey son!" Phil called out.

Ghostbur looked up at where Phil was standing. "Hello dad!"   
  


The ghost and his sheep walked over to Phil and they let themselves in Phil's house.  
they got comfortable on the floor and Phil got to spend some quality time with one of his sons again.

Phil loved hanging around with his sons and with Ghostbur in particular, he was just a happy bundle of joy nowadays.  
since his death Phil had always been a bit down in the dumps, it wasn't easy to kill your own son and have him as a ghost floating around you again, pretending there was nothing wrong and nothing had ever happened.

but when he spoke to Ghostbur for the first time he had given him lots of blue to calm down, and Phil was his happy self again.

He was really happy with his family and friends, and he loved seeing them happy.  
it was rare to have someone as happy as this ghost.

"Hey Wilbur?"  
  


Ghostbur stopped petting his sheep's soft fur to look at his dad "yeah, Phil?"  
"I'm really glad you're here." he smiled at his son and his new pet, he really meant it, and the smile shows that.  
Ghostbur smiled back just as happily "well I'm glad I have such a great bunch of family and friends!"

"Do you want to pet Friend?" Willbur asked, he grabbed his lazy sheep and pushed it towards his dad.  
Phil smiled and touched the soft, blue fur, it was softer than a normal sheep's fur, it seemed that Ghostbur had been taking good care of his new friend.

"He's really soft!" Phil said as he gave the sheep some grass to munch on.

they sat together in Phil's house until it started to get dark, Phil had really enjoyed his time in house arrest so far.

  
And Ghostbur was there to make sure his dad stayed happy like that.


End file.
